Secrets
by eastendersmaniac
Summary: what happens when ronnies best friend has a secret and doesnt know how to tell her!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

6 months ago

"Danielle!" Ronnie shouts as Janine's car hits her. It was the day of Peggy and Archie's wedding. Danielle had been thrown out of Vic after telling Ronnie she was her long-lost daughter, Amy. Danielle flies into the air. Ronnie rushes over to her, Roxy by her side, and holds her daughter. Danielle says one word, "Mum." and dies in Ronnie's arms.

Today

Ronnie is sitting in the cafe with her best friend, Becky Lou. She had just met her just after Danielle had died. She had never mentioned Danielle to her and she wasn't planning on it. Some things had to be left unsaid for times when it suited to bring them up. Danielle was never going to be brought up, or was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Becky had to tell Ronnie what she saw. She knew she did. She didn't know how, but she knew she did. No-one knew about her secret, no-one except her family. She had talked to her sister, Aine, last night, before she decided whether to tell Ronnie or not. "I need your help," she said. "I'm on my way over now. Love you, miss you." Áine had replied and hung up. Five minutes later, Áine was there. They had talked it over and the only thing that they could agree on was for Becky to tell Ronnie. Now, as she sat in the cafe with her, she started to wonder whether telling Ronnie was the right thing to do. She decided she would try to. She clears her throat and begins trying to say it. "Ronnie, um, do you believe in," but she was cut off by Ronnie's sister, Roxy, coming into the cafe looking a babysitter for Amy. Ronnie looks at Roxy and laughs at her. "Are you serious? Jack and I are going out tonight." "I'll do it." Becky says. She decided it'd give her a bit of time to decide how to tell Ronnie.

Later that day, Becky went to Roxy's to babysit Amy. Amy was in bed so she watched tv. Shortly after, the tv went off and Amy started to cry. She went up to find a blonde girl in Amy's room. The same one she had seen and talked to the day before. "Hi, again. Why are you here? In fact, don't answer." she said. "Have you told mum yet? You said you would tell her. Why does she still not know?" replied the girl. "Just give me time, it takes time to tell people this kind of stuff." Becky replied. She took Amy out of the cot and went downstairs. Now, she really had to tell Ronnie but how?

Reviewwww pleasseee xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Sory i aint updated in a while. ALOT going on and last update until after Christmas unless ya want me til update...

A few hours later, after Amy is asleep again, the electricity goes haywire, doors and windows going mad, Becky sees the blonde girl, looking angrily at a picture of Janine. Becky looks at her, sympathetically, and says, "I will tell her, you just got to give me time, I promise." The blonde girl begins to get upset, "I have to tell her and Roxy stuff, stuff about him!" Now, confused, Becky asks, "About who? Who do you need to tell them about?" "Everything ok in here?" Roxy comes in, sober. Becky looks about but can not see the blonde girl anywhere. "Um, yea its fine. How was your night out?" Roxy starts telling Becky about her night out, and Becky pays little attention as she can see the blonde girl in front off Roxy. Roxy shivers. " It's cold in here, are you not cold? (Sees Beckys face), Are you ok?" "Um, do you believe that people can see and hear ghosts?" Roxy looks at her and laughs. "No, i don't. Please don't tell me you do?" she sees beckys face and shakes her head, "youve got to be joking me". "Yea, i do, because i can, and i have seen your niece." "How can you have seen her when she is dead?" "Because i can see ghosts. I need you to believe me, please? I need to tell believe me?"

Will she believe her or not? REVIEW! If i get 5 reviews il update, if not well yeah...


	4. AN

Ok, hey people. I haven't vanished of the face of the face of the earth or something. Just had a hell of a lot to deal with the past year or so and haven't had time to continue the story. If you want me to continue, just give me either a review or pm (preferably a review) and I'll continue it as there is no point in continuing if people have lost interest.

Loveeee eastendersmaniac


End file.
